


自私

by hahabiteme



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:09:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahabiteme/pseuds/hahabiteme
Summary: 朴正洙认为与崔始源的秘密关系都是源自于他的自私，他后悔也不后悔，内疚却也庆幸。





	自私

#源澈特

01  
Because I’m trying to do the best I can  
And they can’t find something t-t to satisfy me, look  
因为我试着达到自己最好的一面  
而他们无法找到能够满足我的东西，你看

02  
在崔始源深入的那一刹那，我狠狠咬住他的肩膀，我有些诧异在这样载浮载沈的状况下我还能够想着：这个总是找我主持公道的弟弟不知不觉也长这么大了，崔始源压在我后脑勺的手心厚实又温暖，我松开了嘴，舔舐自己留下的痕迹。

崔始源松开禁锢我的掌心，我心里发笑，这弟弟还是一样容易看穿，我想亲亲他的脸颊，却被突如其来的顶弄搅乱思绪。

崔始源伸手拨弄我被汗水浸湿的浏海，那双浸满爱意的眼神让我突然想抽根烟，我歪头闪过他的触碰，从他的怀中起身，他疲软的性器从我身体中滑出，真该说崔始源不愧是队内公认体力最好的人，或者用金希澈的说法——韩国队长？总之，我带着虚弱的步伐，随意披了一条毯子，坐到窗台边点烟。

那点小小的星火在我的眼中闪烁着，烟草的味道称不上好闻，然而我所有的困扰和那注定无疾而终的单恋似乎能跟着点燃的烟飘渺而逝，就在我准备吞云吐雾时，崔始源抓住了我的手。

我抬头看着崔始源，崔始源的脸上满是着急和心疼，我不知道该以何种表情面对他，唯一想对他说的大概也只有，不值得吧⋯⋯

他从我的手中拿走那根烟说道：“哥不是说戒烟了吗？”

“一时兴起。”我对他笑了一下，方才的性爱让我声音沙哑。

“我会帮哥抒发压力的。”崔始源在窗台上弄熄了烟，已经坑坑疤疤的窗台又多了一个伤痕。

 

崔始源抱起我，我伸手想拉住下滑的毯子，然而毯子还是掉落至地面，他的吻如同他本人一般温柔又可靠，我因为他的热情而喘息，他的体温让我忍不住想拥抱他，他的撞击让我所有的压力得到释放，他的触碰让我的孤独得到安抚。

但这孩子越矩了，此刻我的脑袋乱糟糟的，我还没想好怎么处理这件事。

该怎么办呢？  
我忍不住在他怀中叹息。

 

03  
Love me, thank you, leave me  
Put it down, then it's time to go  
Get it like you love me  
But you don't, boy, it's just for show  
Take it or leave it, you gotta take it or leave it like uh  
爱我，谢谢你，离开我吧  
放下这个晚上吧，是时候该走了  
让这个夜晚就像是你爱我那样  
但你不爱啊，男孩，一切都是逢场作戏  
接受或是离开，你必须接受或是离开

04  
我对金希澈的单恋可以追溯到什么时候呢？也许是出道前他在街边支撑着我，也许是仁川大战以后他对我的照顾，也许是他脱口而出我是他唯一的朋友，真正对他产生想法的时候已经不可考了，等我回过神来才发现自己的视线会下意识的停留在他身上，他牵起我的手时我心跳会加速，他喊着我的名字时我的心软得一塌糊涂。

他有新对象的时候我会难过到近乎窒息。

他在kkt里告诉成员们他有了新的女朋友，我的手在发颤，但还是立刻反应过来敲下祝福的字句。

金希澈不喜欢男人，我早就知道了，那些为爱改变性向的网路小说终究只是幻想。

——况且以他跳跃性的思考模式来看也许这辈子都不会发现我的心思。

崔始源单独发了一条讯息给我。

崔始源：哥你还好吗？

我心一惊，随即心头一暖，真是贴心的孩子啊。

我神差鬼使地回覆他：今晚要不要来哥家里？

崔始源：好。

我不知道自己为什么要这么做，大概是出于一种想被关心的心态，我把收在隐密处的药罐拿出来，放到摆满餐具的柜子里。

一个小时后崔始源带着一些养生食品来到我家，我好笑又无奈的接过他的礼物，崔始源脸上没有藏好的兴奋让我的脑海中闪过荒唐的念头。

他不停的称赞我的厨艺进步，在一旁打打下手，相比起每次想要帮忙却只会造成破坏的金希澈来说，崔始源确实有用很多。

想到这里我又忍不住笑了，眼眶忍不住酸涩。

“哥你看到希澈哥昨天那条讯息了吗？”崔始源帮忙端着菜，状似随意的问道。

崔始源紧绷的肩线出卖了他，我心想着崔始源好歹是个演员，演技怎么能这么多破绽呢？

“看到了。”我心不在焉的摆盘，语气尽可能的平稳，包含着真心说道：“希望这一次可以维持的久一些。”

这样我才不会继续痴心妄想。

“希澈哥看起来很喜欢她。”崔始源转过身到厨房拿餐具。

我有些气恼这个弟弟是不是故意刺激我，但还是忍耐着应声：“嗯。”

白色和绿色组成的胶囊被装在玻璃罐里，随着崔始源拉开抽屉的动作发出滚动声，在安静的空间里难以忽视。

发现了啊？

我本想着若是没发现也罢，我就装作什么计谋也没有，单纯的与这个弟弟吃一顿饭。

崔始源转过头来，瞪大眼睛，声音里的不可置信和心疼无法忽视：“⋯⋯哥、你？”

如果发现了呢？我设想过很多后续：开着玩笑说以前在吃现在只是忘记收起来；或是死鸭子嘴硬说那只是色彩斑斓的糖果；再不然就谎称只是安眠药。

当情况真的发生时，我却只想从崔始源身上获取一些温暖和慰借。

我是个自私的哥哥。

“轻微的罢了。”我缓步靠近他，掌心贴着崔始源的手背把抽屉推了回去。

崔始源皱起眉头，本想说些什么，不想听见他那些同情心疼的话语，我一把拉住他的衣领吻住他，我的动作称不上温柔，崔始源的嘴角被他咬出一个细小的伤痕。

拒绝我吧。  
拒绝我这个自私又荒唐的家伙。

崔始源被弄得不知所措，双手悬在半空中不知要在何处落下。

“哥？我⋯⋯”崔始源压住我的肩膀，分开两人的唇瓣。

快拒绝我。  
我笑着。

“嘘。”我的身体却不受控制的说着：“你想帮我不是吗？”

“是⋯⋯”崔始源的体温骤升，非常温暖。

“那就做吧。”我解开崔始源的衬衫，指尖划过他温暖的胸膛。“我不要你的感情，陪着我就好。”

“这样可以接受吗？始源？”

拒绝吧？接受吧？  
我的手颤抖着，就像是罪大恶极等待审判的犯人。

崔始源握住我的手腕，反过来主动轻吻我的指尖。

我突然很想在他怀里放声大哭，却还是带着笑将他拖进我所编织的、荒唐的性爱里。

隔天崔始源离开以后，我拿起抽屉里的药罐，把它放回原本的位置。

05  
Love me, love me, baby  
Are you down? Can you let me know?  
爱我，爱我，宝贝  
你很低落吗？能够让我知道吗？

06

金希澈和我坐在待机室的角落，他的大腿贴着我，我眷恋他的体温，哪怕是隔着衣物也舍不得移开，金希澈拿着手机播放昨天起伏闯祸的蠢萌样，我咯咯笑了，也许我也应该和他分享心空的视频？

金希澈把手机放在我的手上，他的手穿过我的双臂之间，修长的手指在手机荧幕上滑动，我下意识的咽下唾液，期望自己的愉悦不要太明显。

“始、始源哥？怎么了吗？”造型师紧张的声音引起了我的注意，但我没有去理会，崔始源是个有礼又有分寸的孩子，他会好好处理的。

 

突然我手上的手机发出铃声划破待机室的空气，我定睛一看，是金希澈的女朋友，我吓了一跳，并尽可能的不要露出嫉妒，金希澈慌张的抢回自己的手机，一边往安静的地方走，一边接起电话说：“宝贝？怎么突然打来了？”

空气好像凝结了一般，我失去思考的力气，装作没事一般掏出自己的手机，却迟迟没有下一步动作。

“哥？”崔始源不知道什么时候来到我身边，他欲言又止地开口。

我抬起头来看他，突然很想伸手抚平他眉间的皱纹。

“哥，我想找你说些事，我们到楼梯间好吗？”崔始源指着门外。

我瞄了一眼他指的方向，又看了一眼正在吵闹的其他成员还有带着温柔说着电话的金希澈，然后笑着答应他。

我们一进到楼梯间崔始源就关上通往待机室的门，我迫不及待的跳到他身上，崔始源强而有力的臂弯一把抱起我，他就像在哄孩子一般在我耳边说道：“哥心情不好吗？说给我听好吗？”

我以为自己藏的很好，没想到什么也没藏住，金希澈是不是也看出我这个好朋友对他异样的心思呢？不，依他的个性就算再难开口他也会断了我的念想。

我听见自己的笑声，轻咬了崔始源的耳垂，接着说：“没有要做就把哥放下来。”

崔始源的手探入我的西装外套内，在我的背上游移，我低吟着，舒服地蹭了蹭他。

别露出这种表情啊，始源。

我选择脸埋进他的肩窝处，无声的叹气。

07  
Don’t want you in my bloodline, yeah  
Not tryna make you all mine, yeah  
And no need to apologize, no  
But you gon’ have to let this shit go, yeah  
不想让你流入我的血液中  
也不想试图让你成为我的  
没有必要道歉，但你得收起那些荒唐的念头

08

我背紧贴着崔始源的胸膛，透过眼镜的镜片阅读节目的台本，崔始源双臂环着我，就像大型犬类一样把头放在我的肩上，我尽可能的不去理会他的撒娇，手指却还是被台本割破，小小的血珠浮出，崔始源想拉起我的手腕，我没给他机会，自顾自地含住受伤的指尖。

崔始源对我有什么样的想法我都明白，我却无法给予回应，只能将他当作弟弟疼爱。

这一切都是因为我荒唐的念头而起。

崔始源的声音打断了我的思绪，我听见他说：哥，我妈妈介绍了新的女孩子给我。

“那很好啊，去认识认识。”我讶异于自己的冷淡和平静，也好，别再和我这自私的哥哥有所牵连。

“⋯⋯哥不想阻止吗？”崔始源的声音里带着紧张，他瞪大眼睛想再次确认答案。

何必呢？他明知道我的答案。

我拿下眼镜，把摊开的台本收好，吐出来的句子就像冰刃一般划伤他：“哥要去接心空了，始源啊，哥先回去了。”

崔始源的表情僵了一下，我拉开他的手臂，我知道他不敢反抗，接着慢条斯理的换上大衣，独留崔始源一人在他自己的公寓里。

“⋯⋯真是个傻瓜。”关上大门的那一刹那，这些句子未经我的大脑便脱口而出。

我和他都是。

09  
Don’t want you in my bloodline, yeah  
Just wanna have a good time, yeah  
And no need to apologize, no  
But you gon’ have to let this shit go  
不想让你融入我的血液中  
只想和你拥有一段快乐的时光  
你不需要道歉，但你得要丢掉那些荒唐的想法

10

那天后崔始源不再来我的公寓，我猜他明白我的意思，这种扭曲又荒谬的关系早就该停止，我内心自责自己不够成熟才酿成这样的结果，又欣慰如此一来崔始源能回到正常的生活，得到他赢得的关爱，而不是像我一样追逐没有希望的恋情。

崔始源仍然会发讯息给我，节目中也如以前一般与我接触，我感到放心，这弟弟果然还是一样可靠，我尽可能的不去理会内心几不可闻的惋惜。

金希澈又传来讯息，他拍了两套不同的衣服询问我那一套拜访女友的父母比较正式。

我关上了手机，假装自己现在不在线上。

几天以后，我在半梦半醒间听见密码被打开的声音，我挣扎的想爬起，想知道是哪个不知好歹的崽子⋯⋯或是那些从事违法行为的人？但身子实在是太沈了，还没爬起我又倒回被窝里。

我趴在棉被堆，视线越过肩头瞄了一眼擅闯我公寓的崔始源，早在崔始源打开大门的声音弄醒他，我松了一口气，随之而来的是微微的怒气。

崔始源轻声地道了歉。

别对我道歉。  
该道歉的是我啊。

我挑眉，懒懒地伸手招他过来，在崔始源靠近他的床沿时我一把拉过他，让他跌落在我的床上，我俐落的解开他的皮带，张开口腔包覆他的欲望，他闷哼一口气，全身绷紧似乎在忍耐什么。

果然男人造成就是冲动的生物啊。  
我在心中为自己找借口，崔始源释放的那瞬间我鼻尖一热。

他的味道称不上好，苦涩的味道在我舌尖蔓延，我趴到他身上，果断地吻住他，唇舌纠缠，把他留在我口腔内的东西还给了他。

⋯⋯那么再见了。  
我独自走到浴室去漱洗，背过身子不想让他看见我的自私。

当我再次回到房间时，崔始源已穿戴整齐，慌张却有礼的对我说他要走了。

我准备送他出去，眼角余光看见他摆在餐桌上的南瓜粥，我感叹着他的贴心，一把拦住了他，把冰箱里的泡菜分了一点出来让他带走。

就好像这种关爱成员的举动是我的本能一样。

崔始源离开后，偌大的公寓里又只剩我一人，南瓜粥还热乎着，我吃了几口后像是独居老人对空气说了道别。

“再见。”

11  
No, we won’t be talking the next day  
I ain’t got nothin’ to say (Yeah, nah)  
I ain’t lookin’ for my one true love  
Yeah, that ship sailed away  
不，我们隔天不会有任何对话  
我没有什么话想对你说  
我也并非在寻找真命天子  
让这段感情扬帆而去吧

12  
没过几天，金希澈带着他的女朋友来我家里拜访，他说无论如何都要带着女朋友来和最好的朋友一起吃顿饭。

“不是说要请我吃饭？”我一边整理东西，一边吐槽着。“怎么还是我煮？”

“因为特儿的手艺真的很好啊！”金希澈坐在餐桌旁笑道。

“欧巴一直对我说利特欧巴的手艺真的很好～”女孩挽着金希澈的手臂，佩服的说着：“如果我也能像利特欧巴一样厉害就好了。”

我想逃避眼前的画面，害怕金希澈会发现我的不自然，大门密码解锁错误的声音倏地响起。

“谁啊？”金希澈挑起了眉，疑惑的问道。

我心里隐隐约约有答案，却没有接话。

细小又刺耳的声音再度出现。

我带着歉意对他们一笑，说道：“我去门口看看吧。”

金希澈本想和我一起，被我制止了，他女朋友乖巧地和他一起坐在餐桌旁等待。

第三次的警示音迟迟没有响起。

我呆愣的站在门前，金希澈和那女孩愉快的交谈声在我的公寓回荡，他说了一个笑话逗笑了她，女孩清脆响亮的笑声也无法令我游走的精神回归。

金希澈见我迟迟没有回到位置上，走了过来牵着我的手把我带回去。

“没人的话就算了吧。”金希澈說道。

他的掌心和崔始源的触感完全不一样，我甩开脑海中浮现的想法。

随意的回他两句，视线忍不住停留在那道门上。

FIN.


End file.
